


All About Pretending

by girlslikenat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Canadian Blowjob Day, F/M, Feelings, Feels, I’m so sorry, Kinky, My First Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tags Are Hard, grandpa steve, im so bad at this, like she really is, man won’t get hard until she starts deep throating him, natasha is struggling to give him a boner, old steve, these tags are giving me a stroke istg, what even is that tag?? are y’all canadians okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlslikenat/pseuds/girlslikenat
Summary: Natasha craves Steve, and the feelings he brings to her.





	All About Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parajelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajelly/gifts).

> i’m explaining more of this whole situation in the end notes but i want to precise that in this fic, clint is the one who died in vormir (you’re welcome) and that ofc nat is still alive!! enjoy the kinky fest ;))

Midnight. He said midnight. Aren’t old people supposed to be sleeping at that time? Whatever this was, i didn’t want to think too much about it. Peggy was dead after all, we weren’t doing anything wrong. Still, a strong feeling of guilt would creep into me whenever we would do this. This, i didn’t want to give a name to it, too scared it would make it real. I don’t know if it was out of fear....or shame. Things shouldn’t be that way, but i can’t help it, He and I waited for so long. I waited for him. I waited for his wife to die. Chills would go through my whole body just thinking about the screwed up reality of this.

Anyway, i was already there. At his front door, thinking about this too much again, just waiting for a sign, any sign that could help me take the right decision. I knocked. I don’t know if that was the right decision, but once he opens the door and smiles at me, i don’t even care about doing the right thing anymore.

It was insane, the things he could make me feel, even after so long. I giggle at him, i can’t stop.....he’s so hot. Is that weird? To find him that attractive? God i’m so fucked up. I love it though, the feeling of it, the danger it possesses, the forbidden side of our relationship, the power it exudes. Fuck he’s looking at me with such a sexy smirk. It’s impossible to not feel beautiful under his gaze. I’m losing it as i always did with him.

I step inside and my body gets on fire instantly. I’m shaking in expectation. He gently touches me at first, but as soon as i look up in his eyes, he grips me and pulls me towards him. i’m panting. I can hear myself in the calm living-room. He’s still smirking, looking down at me, rubbing his hands on my arms. I bite my lips and put my forehead close to his chin. His hand go up to my cheek while he holds me tight. He pulls my head up and looks down at my lips. I cant hold it anymore.

I stick my tongue out and lick the outline of his lips. I grip his crotch tight with my right hand and touches his ass with my left one. I’m not surprised my little lip game and gentle caresses weren’t enough to make his cock hard. It didn’t even twitch. Luckily, i’ve never been afraid of a little hide and seek play. I give him my dirtiest smile and slowly comme down on my knees. He’s not in control anymore, he used to always be, but things change and now, it’s my turn to be the one in charge. I’m going to get revenge on all the times he made me wait, desperate, whimpering and crying for him, for his touch, for his kisses, for his dick. I laugh. He’s not able to do anything against me.

I unbutton his pants and take off his underwear. There it is, limp and livid. I look up to him, his mouth is open and i can hear quiet moans coming out of it. Oh Steve, you won’t forget that one. That’s a promise.

I start touching his baby boner slowly, up and down. Nothing happens. That’s not a surprise and i’m not giving up yet. I start suckling his cock softly and plying the tip of it with my tongue. Finally, a bead of pre come was glistening at the head— the sight made my mouth water and i can feel my slit heat up and get incredibly wet. His dick is now in his best form : all up, big, pink and slender with the slightest curve. He suddenly grips my hair and start pulling my head closer. I gladly take the invitation and start sucking harder, i bob my head up and down, trying to take it as deep as i can. He starts panting with need and pleads, clenching his fists into my hair. He keeps bucking with impatience but i love it.

Sometimes, it seemed like he still had full control over me, despite me being in position of power. It was just the way he’d do some things, with such confidence, as if he knew better than anyone and you didn’t know anything.

I love to hear him loudly whine. His dick started twitching and i exactly knew what that meant, i’m used to it. Of course it would’ve been quick. I didn’t expect more, nor less from him. I didn’t hold him accountable. The fact that he was coming faster than a stupid teen going through puberty just made me feel more excited and powerful. Maybe that’s what that was all about? Power. Wanting power from someone who had it for so long. I don’t care about the reasons, all i care about is the feeling it gives me.

He didn’t give me any warning. He came down my throat as if he owned it and I swallowed it all anyway. He gets out and a thread of drool still connects us. He looks at me and smiles. I lick my lips and shudder as he caresses my hair.

Come on Natasha, get up, don’t let him do that to you once again. You can’t, you have to get up. So many thoughts rush through my head. I stay down, i’m not able to do anything else. Steve gets me up and kisses me softly, slowly. He opens his eyes and our foreheads immediately come in contact. This feels so good. It always did.

For a moment, i can pretend he’s not the old man i’m seeing. I can imagine he’s the same guy i used to love, the guy who went hiding with me, the guy who made love to me, who fucked me and kissed me with such urge and passion that i believed he could feel the same way i did, the guy that saved the world with me.....and then left.

Maybe it wasn’t about power after all, maybe it was more about pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first work and i intend it to be my last lmao sjsjs i did it for a friend of mine (hi sal!! ily <33) because ma’am wanted age diff stevenat and no one had done it yet, tbh i don’t even ship them. I know the smut is pretty bad and the writing overall isn’t really good but it’s one of my firsts and english is not my native language so yeah i apologize for the eventual spelling mistakes or bad wording!!!


End file.
